Amor infantil
by lincel
Summary: una pequeña historia sobre blaine y kurt de niños


- Blaine levántate, hoy vamos a visitar a tu tía Elizabeth.- decía Elva mientras trataba que su hijo se despagase de las sábanas de los power rangers.

- No mamá, tengo mucho pero mucho sueño. Hoy es sábado déjame dormir hasta más tarde ¿sí? – contestó el pequeño mientras se acurrucaba en las sábanas de nuevo.

- Bueno, hijo si no quieres ver a kurt y prefieres quedarte solo en la casa; por mí está bien – respondió la mujer mientras se paraba en el marco de la puerta, sabía que con eso levantaría a su dormilón hijo.

- Espera ma, quiero ver a kurty. Le prometí que hoy iría a jugar con él y si no voy se pondrá a jugar con su vecino Sam. Yo no puedo permitir eso. Mírame ya estoy despierto – contestó Blaine mientras se paraba rápidamente al costado de la cama.

- Está bien bb, por hoy te permito ir conmigo pero para la próxima tienes que levantarte más rápido. ¿entendido? – miró con falsa severidad al niño.

- Sí mamá. Ahora ¿Dónde está mi ropa? – preguntó el pequeño mientras caminaba por todo su cuarto.

- Oh blainy, tu ropa esta lista en tu cama. Recuerda que no puedes sacar nada de la maleta, yo las hice ayer y hoy viajamos en la noche con tu tía y kurt –dijo la morocha mientras se acercaba su hijo para depositarle un tierno beso en la frente.

- Ya lo sé mami, solo me había olvidado – refunfuñó el niño mientras aceptaba el beso de su madre.

Ahora estaban en el carro camino a casa de la tía Elizabeth, aunque esta no era la tía de Blaine en realidad, pero Elva y Elizabeth habían sido amigas desde la secundaria. Además ambas habían perdido sus esposos por circunstancias diferentes y, ahora, tan solo se tenían una a la otra para poder cuidar de sus hijos. Y ahora ambas estaban a punto de cambiar sus vidas con un viaje de trabajo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Elizabeth, Blaine salió disparado del carro para la casa de su tía. Entró por la puerta del perro cómo siempre lo hacía, nadie sabía por qué.

Elva lo siguió, pero está entró por la puerta. Al entrar se puso a llamar a su amiga y luego de un rato escuchó un "Elva ven. Kurt está en la faceta del amor"

Elva frunció el ceño y subió escaleras arriba con Blaine de la mano, entraron en el cuarto del pequeño kurt.

Adentro se podía ver a Elizabeth con una videocámara en la mano, mientras la hacía preguntas a su hijo.

Kurt estaba sentado en su cama, con el rostro enrojecido de tanto llorar, Blaine quiso ir a abrazar a su primito pero la mano de su madre lo detuvo y le susurró un "veamos"

Elizabeth hizo la primera pregunta.

Kurt, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

El castaño entre gimoteos logró decir "cuatro"

Elizabeth corroboró ¿tienes cuatro años?

Kurt respondió asintiendo con la cabeza "sí"

¿Y por qué estas llorando?

Kurt miró a su cama por un segundo y luego levanto la cabeza y respondió "por qué me gusta un profesor… su nombre es Sebastián"

El pequeño Blaine en ese momento pensó en morder el brazo de su profesor de kínder, sabía que ese cara de ardilla andaba en algo. Miró a su mamá y vió como una tierna sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

Una nueva pregunta llamó su atención

¿Te gusta?

Kurt miró la cámara y respondió un "sí" muy seguro.

Elizabeth volvió a preguntar ¿entonces por qué lloras?

kurt cambió su sentado a uno de forma india y respondió entre sollozos " no quiero que se vaya … no me quiero ir"

¿No te quieres ir y dejarlo?

"Sí… no me quiero ir"

Pero debemos mudarnos a Inglaterra con tu tía ev y Blaine.

Kurt echo su pequeña cabeza para atrás y comenzó a llorar de nuevo "quiero que venga a Inglaterra conmigo"

Eva se acercó con su amiga y dijo ¡pero su mamá se pondrá triste!

Elizabeth continuó ya no tendrá a su bebe Sebastián.

kurt subió el volumen de su llanto y dijo "mami lo amo tanto"

Blaine se sintió un poquito triste y apretó un poco la mano de su mamá. Eva volteó a ver a su pequeño, cuando vio la triste cara de su pequeño se imaginó el por qué y no pudo sentir más que ternura, se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazo.

Elizabeth volteó a ver su amiga y se la ocurrió una pequeña idea, pero para eso tenía que continuar con sus preguntas.

Sebastián también te ama bebe

Kurt agarró su almohada y la abrazó fuerte mientras volvía a decir "lo amo"

Elizabeth sonrió y dijo estoy segura que él también te ama, cariño. Pero sé de alguien que te ama más que Sebastián y que siempre estará a tu lado.

Kurt paró de llorar y miró "¿quién?"

Elizabeth tomó la mano libre de Blaine y lo acercó a kurt Blaine te ama más que Sebastián. ¿Verdad blainy?

Blaine miró a su mamá para buscar valentía para hablar. Eva le sonrió y Blaine se sintió seguro.

Se acercó a kurt y agarró sus manitas entre las suyas, le sonrió y dijo "es cierto kurt, te amo y nunca te dejaré"

Kurt sonrió a Blaine y se abalanzó sobre él con un fuerte abrazo, Blaine le correspondió con igual cariño o más. Entonces kurt susurro en su oído "yo también te amo blaine, más que a Sebastián"

Eva con la mirada le dijo a Elizabeth que debían retirarse a seguir empacando lo restante. Ambas con largas sonrisas se retiraron del cuarto.

Luego de unos minutos Blaine y kurt se separaron. Kurt preguntó "tú nunca me dejaras ¿verdad blainy?"

"yo nunca te dejaré kurty, siempre estaré contigo"

"entonces vayamos a jugar" kurt jaló a Blaine hacia su caja de juguetes.

Ambos niños jugaron hasta la hora del almuerzo, ya que después tenía que arreglarse para el viaje de la noche


End file.
